


la distancia se mide en silencios

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blue Lily Lily Blue Spoilers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es una de las pocas veces que le ve sin las pulseras de cuero, de repente ese hueco de piel le parece frágil y expuesto, incorrecto en todos los sentidos posibles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	la distancia se mide en silencios

**Author's Note:**

> mira, no sé.
> 
> spoilers de Blue Lily, Lily Blue.

Ronan llega una hora tarde y con la corbata mal puesta. No sabe qué es lo que está descolocado hasta que se sienta en la silla vacía que hay junto a Adam y se frota las muñecas desnudas por debajo de la camisa. Es un movimiento cuidado, que apenas deja al descubierto las bandas amoratadas que hay justo por encima de los huesos.

Es una de las pocas veces que le ve sin las pulseras de cuero, de repente ese hueco de piel le parece frágil y expuesto, incorrecto en todos los sentidos posibles. Ronan le nota mirando y, si tuvieran algo de la misma complicidad que tienen Adam y Gansey, habría una conversación ahí, pero todas sus conversaciones son iguales. _No sé cómo no te han echado aún, Lynch_. Pero lo sabe, claro. Tiene una imagen nítida de Gansey arrastrando sus mocasines por el suelo de la comisaría, entablando conversación con el recepcionista, y de Ronan conduciendo con demasiado alcohol y bravuconería dentro.

Lo de Ronan ni siquiera se llama suerte, se llama apellido, se llama Gansey.

Adam no estuvo ahí el primer aniversario de la muerte de Niall Lynch. No sabe si Ronan estuvo en el hospital, en su casa, desgastándose los puños contra el rostro de Declan o si fue al revés, si fue a clase con esta misma expresión cansada y petulante, con Gansey corriendo tras él.

—Cualquier día vas a matarte.

Ronan le enseña el dedo corazón y deja caer la frente contra la superficie de la mesa. El movimiento y las marcas en las muñecas le hacen algo dentro, recuerda el policía sujetándole contra el capó del coche y la sangre resbalándole de entre los labios. Hace que se quede sordo de nuevo, una cosa caliente y viscosa que se mete en su estómago y contra sus tímpanos cuando el cuello de Ronan se estira y el tatuaje asoma en líneas retorcidas.

 

*

 

Gansey tiene ojeras ese día. Adam quiere acercarse y darle un abrazo, preguntarle si está bien, si le duele la cabeza,  _¿has comido algo sólido?_ Porque ahora Gansey tiene una cuenta atrás que Adam no es capaz de obviar, y cuando le habla la garganta se le llena de arena.

—Tienes mala cara.

Si Adam fuera una persona táctil, le tomaría el pulso.

—No he dormido bien –se estira el jersey por encima de la camisa.

—¿En la comisaría?

—Por ejemplo.

El timbre de su voz no le incita a preguntar — _cansadofrustradoalegrecontenido_ —. Por ejemplo, para empezar. Ronan pasa más tiempo en su casa o en los Establos que en Monmouth, y no sabe cómo pasa Gansey las noches, pero algo le dice que no llegan al sueño REM entre los tres.

Adam garabatea furioso, no sabe por qué. Tacha y vuelve a repetir. Gansey se sienta erguido en su escritorio y mira el reloj en su teléfono por quinta vez en los últimos diez minutos. El profesor sustituto de Latín no aparece, y Ronan tampoco.

Gansey suspira. “Es peor que tener un crío.”

Piensa en los morados en sus muñecas, su cuello descubierto.

—A mí no me mires, tú tienes la custodia entre semana.

 

*

 

Está encaramado al lavabo de los servicios de la tercera planta. Es una habitación amplia, de azulejos azules y desgastados, siempre apesta a tabaco y dos de los tres urinarios están descascarillados. Es la única vez que Adam ha puesto un pie en un lugar de Anglionby y le ha parecido real. _Había un fumadero así en mi antiguo colegio_ , dijo una vez. A Noah. Gansey era un amigo demasiado nuevo y demasiado superficial –demasiado limpio, quizá—, y Ronan le habría mirado con los colmillos fuera y habría dicho “vivís peligrosamente en el mundo de las caravanas, Parrish”. Había un sitio así, más sucio, más gris, más pequeño. Incluso los desperfectos son mejores en Anglionby.

A Ronan le cuelgan los zapatos. No ha fumado jamás, y Adam es incapaz de ver algo que no sea un niño de bien ahí, debajo de las asperezas. Se ha remangado la camisa y hay una expresión relajada en su rostro. No. Mansa. Despojada de algo que suele hacer de Ronan _Ronan_ , una bestia entrenada a base de golpes.

—No me apetece hablar.

Sus palabras suenan a burla, más de Adam que de Ronan. Más de Adam que de ninguna otra persona.

—¿Te parezco Gansey?

Se sube a su lado en la pila, tan poco ágil como esperaba. Se metió en la cama a las cuatro de la mañana y tiene un turno doble al salir de allí, si la fortuna le sonriera se abriría la frente contra la porcelana.

Es consciente del espacio que hay entre ellos –ninguno—, separa las rodillas apenas unos milímetros, lo suficiente para que una de sus piernas choque con las de Ronan y le gane esa mirada de soslayo. Un accidente provocado, como esa noche en los Establos.

—¿Vas a venir esta noche?

—Para qué.

—Yo qué sé. Robar cosas, quemar cosas, lo que sea que hagáis los delincuentes juveniles ahora.

Ronan ahoga una risotada, se baja las mangas de la camisa.

—Dame un poco de crédito, no vengo de tu barrio –se humedece los labios y no le mira. Su rodilla choca de nuevo contra la de Ronan. Un error de cálculo, como los nudillos que apoya contra la tela de su pantalón. Un error de cálculo, meticuloso, diseñado para que Ronan no mire, para que Adam _evalúe_ —. ¿Quieres que vaya?

Le mira, sin levantar la cabeza. Primero a los dedos de Adam en su pantalón, y luego a él. El término se repite en su cabeza.  _Manso_. Un animal calmado, adiestrado, hasta que meta los dedos entre los barrotes y se los arranque de un mordisco. Le ve en la iglesia, terrible. Contra el coche de policía, la sangre en los labios. Ahora, en los Establos, mirándole desde abajo y contenido.

—Llegaré tarde –calcula. Tarde, tardísimo, tan tarde que sólo va a querer dormir—. Pero sí, no sé, podríamos — _hablar_ — tomar algo.

Adam no bebe, pero Ronan va a hacerlo, en cantidades ingentes, va a despertarse en el BMW con los nudillos en carne viva. Se va a colar en los Establos, a romper cosas. Va a acabar en el suelo de Adam, como siempre.

Así que sí, pueden quedar a tomar algo.  _Beberme. Comerme. Lo que tú quieras._

La mano de Adam se mueve, le roza el hueso de la muñeca con el pulgar, sin intención, y se baja del lavabo de un salto. Ronan se queda allí, con la vista fija en la magulladura.


End file.
